mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 41
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 41 ist die 41. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil der Legends of the Blue Bomber Saga. Handlung Spoilers Ian Flynn ART: POWREE, Gary Martin, John Workman, Matt Herms Movie Poster Variant Cover: Vince Riley The ALL-NEW storyline begins here! The epic adaptation of the legendary game, MEGA MAN 3, begins with 'Legends of the Blue Bomber' Part One: We've seen Mega Man battle Robot Masters plenty of times before, but now witness the mechanical madness unfold as only the Masters' masters see it! Get a birds-eye view of battle from the lens of the great (and not-so-great) Doctors that have created our heroes and menaces! As this unfolds, Top Man plans for his elegant 'last dance' with Mega Man, while Snake Man prepares his amphibious ambush! But how is this all playing into Dr. Wily's hands? Find out in this battle royale you definitely won't want to miss out on! Featuring new cover art from PATRICK 'SPAZ' SPAZIANTE, plus an awesome 'movie poster' variant from Vince Riley! Legends of the Blue Bomber - Teil 1 Während sich Mega Man mit Rush in seinem Rush Space-Modus auf die Suche nach Wilys neuer sich im Weltall befindenden Festung begibt, koordinieren Roll, Dr. Light, Wily und Auto von der Erde aus die weiteren Vorgehensweisen. Wily, der im Geheimen darauf hofft, dass seine zweite Generation an Robot Master den Blaue Bomber zerstört, behält dies für sich, während Top Man bereits auf Rock wartet. Zwar überfliegt der Held mit Rush die meisten Hindernisse der Stage, muss sich aber dennoch dem Kampf mit dem Robot Master stellen und besiegt ihn. Der Chip, der die Persönlichkeit und die Waffendaten speichert und auch die Energiezelle bleiben im Kampf verschont und werden in das Labor teleportiert. Zwar möchte Wily die Zelle zugleich in Gamma einbauen, wird jedoch von Roll davon abgehalten, da sie seine Pläne durchschaut hat, denn sie befürchtet, dass Wily im ständigen Kontakt mit seinen Robot Mastern sei. Währenddessen wartet Snake Man in der Festung auf Mega Man, verliert aber ebenfalls gegen den Blue Bomber, da er eine Schwäche für den Top Spin zeigt. Auch hier kann das Energieelement gerettet werden, jedoch muss Rock erkennen, dass er durch den Kampf mit Snake Man einigen Schaden einstecken muss. Da er noch sechs weitere Robot Master zu bekämpfen hat, sieht er selbst ein, dass die weiteren Duelle fast unmöglich erscheinen. Charaktere *Mega Man **Rush thumb|270px *Dr. Wily **Top Man **Snake Man *Dr. Light **Roll **Auto Trivia *Das Cover der Ausgabe ähnelt der japanischen Art-Box von Mega Man 3. *Das zweite Variant Cover wurde anlässlich der New York Comic Con gezeichnet. Dabei befinden sich auf dem Cover das Maskottchen der Archie Comics, Dr. Cossack, das Maverick Hunter Logo, der Charakter Ryu ''(''Street Fighter), Mega Man, Roll, X, Proto Man, Bass und der Autor Ian Flynn selbst. **''"Doctor Whom?"'' ist auf dem Cover eine Anspielung auf die TV-Serie Dr. Who. *Rush tritt zum ersten Mal als Rush Space auf. *Dr. Light meldet sich mit "Ground Control to Mega Man." bei Mega Man, als dieser durch das All fliegt. "Ground Control" ist auch ein Song von David Bowie. Eine Parallele ist hierbei auch die Zeile "Ground Control to Major Tom". Tom ist der Vorname von Light. *Die mechanische Raubkatze auf den ersten Seiten ist Tama aus dem Spiel Mega Man 3 und ist ein Zwischenboss und taucht auch in Top Mans Stage auf. Auch die Komasaburo sind im Comic abgebildet und sind Gegner im Spiel Mega Man 3 und Mega Man II. *Das Mega Man mit Rush die Stage fast überspringt könnte vielleicht eine Art Gag sein, denn viele Spieler der Mega Man Spiele benutzen Rush oftmals um schwere Passagen zu überqueren und sie einfach zu passieren. *Die auf Seite 1 abgebildete Burg ist die Wily Station aus dem Spiel Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. *''"Show him some moves"'' ist ein Satz, den Top Man sagt. Hierbei könnte es sich um eine Parallele zu Capt. Falcons Ausrufe im neuen Super Smash Bros. "Show me your moves" handeln. *Dr. Wily erwähnte einige "Energy Elemente" auf Seite 2. Hierbei könnten die Energieelemente gemeint sein, die in Mega Man Gigamix Volume 2 auftraten. *Snake Mans Schwäche ist eigentlich der Crash Bomber, die Needle Cannon und der Spark Shock. Der Top Spin ist die Schwäche von Shadow Man. *Die I.C. Chips waren nie offiziell ein Teil der Mega Man Spiele, jedoch bestätigte Capcom, dass sie im Spiel zwar gab, aber nie ein Teil der Storyhandlung gewesen waren ("Especially boss-class robots, as long as their IC (Integrated Circuit) Chip’s “cognitive circuit” is not completely destroyed, it’s possible to rebuild them any number of times. Of course, Rockman takes great care never to damage the “cognitive circuit” of his enemies even while he’s battling them!" (Quelle)). Leseprobe MM41P1.jpg|Seite 1 MM41P2.jpg|Seite 2 MM41P3.jpg|Seite 3 MM41P4.jpg|Seite 4 MM41P5.jpg|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 41 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 041 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics